


Thank you for being with me

by DaphneTaylor1983



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Bath, Hurt Roger Taylor (Queen), Love, Panic Attacks, Protective Freddie Mercury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22320430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaphneTaylor1983/pseuds/DaphneTaylor1983
Summary: Freddie looks after Roger after a panic attack
Relationships: Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Thank you for being with me

Freddie came home. He entered the living room and suddenly saw something that made his heart break. Roger was on the couch and was shaking. Tears flowed down the beautiful angelic face. Freddie immediately ran up and hug him.  
"What happened my love? Why are you crying?"  
Roger didn't answer. He hugged Freddie.  
"I was tired. I wanted to get some sleep. I dreamed that you died. And I clung to you and cried. I woke up and you weren't there. For a moment I wondered if it was true." Roger grabbed Freddie's shirt. "You can't die."  
Freddie put Roger's head on his lap. The blond man was crying and Freddie tried to calm him by stroking his beautiful hair. After a long time it worked.  
"One day we will all die, baby. But I will always look after you. I love you."  
Roger let Freddie wipe his tears.  
"Thank you for being with me."  
"Always. You are wonderful and so beautiful"  
Roger unbuttoned his shirt.  
"I'm so wet."  
"I'll make a bath for you."  
Roger went to the bedroom for a bathrobe. Then to the bathroom. The tub was full of water. The blond undressed and entered. After a moment Freddie came with a cup of Lemon balm.  
"Drink it dearest."  
Roger drank obediently. Freddie was looking at him with love and kissed his beloved's other hand. When Roger drank and washed the body, he offered to wash his hair. Roger agreed. Freddie took a cup and poured water on Roger's hair. Gently washed them and kissed his beloved.  
Later they went to the couch. They watched the movie. Roger felt safe and happy in Freddie's arms. He knew his place was there.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, poor Roger suffers. I'm weird


End file.
